


I Blink And Return To Before The Dream

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	I Blink And Return To Before The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> I swear my brain only wants to write time travel for SW these days.

The World Between Worlds does not it, seem, care about steep drops when you exit it, Ahsoka thinks, and, annoyingly, it was just slightly too close to the ground for her to slow her fall.

Only to land on top of someone else, naturally.

“Are you okay?” she asks, Carefully helping the other person up before realizing who it is. Who’s to say what time or place she’s in, now, after all?

Apparently, Asajj Ventress is to say, glaring at her with arms crossed.

“Where the hell did you come from, even?” She asks.

“Well” Ahsoka says. This is. “The future?”

“…try again, sweetheart,” Ventress snarks, “I’m not playing around.”

“Neither am I,” Ahsoka replies. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m from… fifteen or sixteen years in the future.”

Ventress scoffs, but Ahsoka has no doubt that the… okay, judging by her clothes she did place it right, Ventress is a bounty hunter, but she still has her sabers.

“And I’m supposed to just… believe you,” she says. “Time travel isn’t real.”

“I thought that, too,” Ahsoka replies. “But the Force still chose to place me here. Or perhaps it was truly chance.”

Ventress just looks her up and down.

“You’re a Jedi,” she says. Ahsoka can’t help the laugh that escapes her.

“Oh not even,” she says. “I  _ was _ one, a younger me still is, but I’m… something else.”

Had things not gone so wrong, she might have even gone back. But that’s not what happened. She’s no Jedi.

_ “Revenge is not the Jedi way.” _

_ “I’m no Jedi.” _

No. No going there. No thinking about…

Vader.

( _ Anakin _ .)

“You’re Tano, aren’t you?” Ventress asks. Ahsoka blinks, realizing she’d gotten lost in her head.

To be fair, not fifteen minutes ago, her Master, one of the last remnants of her lost family, had almost killed her.

“Y- yes,” she says. “I mean…”

“Something terrible is coming, isn’t it?” Ventress asks. “I can feel it hovering around you like an echo.”

Ahsoka thinks about Emperor Palpatine, who must be Sith, and a graveyard of helmets, and she thinks of chips and oppression and the sham of a war that she’d grown up with, which had in no way prepared her for the rebellion.

She thinks of Chancellor Palpatine and a better time, and she laughs.

“It’s already here.”

Ventress merely hmms.

“Everything you say feels true,” she says. “I doubt I’ll like the full story.”

“Not really,” Ahsoka replies.

“Well then, come on,” Ventress says. Ahsoka blinks.

“What?”

“Whatever’s here, I’d like to stop it before it gets too big to avoid,” she says. “Or else find somewhere safe to be when it does.”

“I never took you for a runner,” Ahsoka replies.

“I’m not,” Ventress replies. “But I never took you for one, either.”

Ahsoka think about… many things.

“I guess I’m not, either,” she says. “So would you mind killing the Sith with me?”

Ventress scoffs again.

“Just offered, Tano,” she says.

Ahsoka smiles.

Maybe she really has a chance to save things, even if she never expected her first ally to be Asajj Ventress.

She hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
